Jounin Sensei: Naruto Uzumaki
by i-defy-fate
Summary: The day Naruto gets kicked out of the orphanage and is inducted into the ANBU black ops and later becomes a jounin sensei to the lucky few from the regular graduation in the canon. Smart/Very Strong Naruto, NO YAOI, naru/ino/saku ... don't like don't read
1. The incident

Jounin Sensei Naruto Uzumaki: The Beginning

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Naruto OR any other things I use from other anime. For example: I will use the ability "Judgment Cut" from the anime/game series "Devil May Cry".**

Normal talk: "Yo!"

Thoughts: "_Yo!"_

Radio Headsets: _"Delta…respond…."_

Demon talk: **"Damn mortals…"**

Demon thoughts: **'I'm going to give you the biggest headache you will ever get…'**

**WARNING!: The following scene contains: Mentions of Rape, Blood and Gore, Violence, and the ability to piss people off…**

**Prologue: I accept…**

Young Uzumaki, coward in his worn down room at the orphanage, where he had been for the last ten minutes. The caretakers at the orphanage had told the other children to find him and beat him up, poor Uzumaki had tears in his eyes as he watches as several children came into the room and started looking around.

'_Please, whatever I did…I promise not to do it again…please god, don't let them find me…please…' _Naruto thought as he cried more while holding his stuffed bear…or what was left of it.

The children tore apart his room, tearing into his mattress and moved on to the several different stuffed animals given to him by the Hokage when he came to visit.

Today was not one of those days…

The children then stopped looking and all looked at the closet at the same time and our resident blonde started to panic as more tears began to flood out of his eyes and down his face when they started to walk towards the closet.

'_please…not again…no more, I'll be good I swear, PLEASE!'_

A child from the group ripped the poorly taken care of door out the wall and they all smiled evilly when they saw him clenching his stuffed animal tightly while crying.

"WE FOUND HIM, HE'S IN HERE!" a boy shouted as they all backed away from Naruto.

It only took a few seconds for Naruto to realize that they were only searching for him, not here to beat him…so he did the only thing he could at the time…

Run like hell…

Our blonde hero made a mad dash towards the window and just as the caretakers entered the room Naruto was only a few feet away.

The caretakers became full of rage "STOP HIM CHILDREN, DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!" The head caretaker screamed as he swung him arm out in a straight line like he commanded an army to charge.

The children scrambled over themselves in order to get at Naruto who at this time was now throwing caution to the wind. _'I'm going to have to jump…well, Atleast if I die from this…god may stop hating me…'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and jumped…

**Outside**

The village of Konoha, said to be the strongest village out of the five great nations of Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning, and Earth. Also said to be the most graceful of the five…however today would not be one for them to be civil on…

Everyone on the street turned abruptly at the sound of shattering glass only to see the very child they hated flying through the air with glass all around him like snowflakes giving an elegant look of an angel.

They watched as Naruto hit the ground and even though they hated the boy, they couldn't help but wince as they heard the tell-tale sounds of bones breaking…brutally.

They watched as the door to the orphanage was thrown open and saw the head caretakers red, rage-filled face as he stomped down the steps and reared his leg back far enough to where his foot was nearly the height of his upper thigh, then swung his leg forward into the boys stomach and chest areas over and over again as some of the villagers even cheered him on.

**Nearby**

"You know something weasel…?" said an ANBU with a inu(dog) mask that was almost completely white with the exception of the few colored lines making out the features of a dog.

"Hm?" said weasel.

"…I hope that the rest of the day isn't as boring as the border patrol that we've been on for, what? A week straight?"

Weasel seemed to contemplate something and then only gave one sound "Hn."

Dog sighed as he ran a hand through his silvery, gravity defying hair before a mental light bulb lit up in his mind. "I know, let's go see Naruto!"

Weasel, even though dog couldn't see it (although dog suspected…). Weasel smiled under his mask…if only a little as he thought. _'I should be able to introduce him to Sasuke soon…I wonder how Naruto has been since dog and I last saw him.'_

As they neared the orphanage, they became enraged…so much so that they unleashed KI(killing-intent) that clearly made even the gravity of the world around them seem inferior.

And it was all focused on one man…the man who had started beating Naruto.

The villagers around the head caretaker and Naruto found it hard to breathe as they got on one knee or were on the ground flat on their stomachs…one thing was certain…

They did _not_ want to be that guy…

The two ANBU jumped down as dog flared his chakra for just a moment and a few seconds later, ANBU had surrounded the area on the rooftops and streets/alleyways so that their would be no escaping. The Hokage decked out in full battle armor raised his hand and one of the ANBU drew his sword from behind the head caretaker while preparing to behead the moronic civilian.

The Hokage merely raised his middle finger and thumb and made a snap that would cause some of the more…light stomached people to lose their lunch as they watched as the ANBU swung his sword and beheaded the man responsible for beating the young boy.

The old man glared with more KI than dog and weasel used on the man on the crowd of villagers. "**THIS** IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISOBEY MY LAW, ANYONE WHO DARES HARM THIS BOY SHALL SPEND A WEEK IN THE TORTURE AND INTERIGATION DEPARTMENT OF THE ANBU FOR A **FULL** RUN THROUGH OF HOW TORTURE IS PERFORMED…**PERSONALLY**!" The old man turned around and couldn't help but gag a little from what he saw as the villagers paled from the possibility of torture.

Naruto's chest had caved in and blood flowed freely from his mouth and nose. Coming out of his own sadness of the situation, he quickly gained control of the scenario. "ANBU, TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL, HAVE HIS PERSONAL DOCTOR DO WHATEVER HE CAN TO MAKE HIM SURVIVE!" he rounded on dog and weasel who now knew their leader was speaking to them. "If any of the other doctors try and keep you from getting Naruto help…you have my permission to kill whoever it is…I repeat…_lethal_ force **IS** authorized…"

The two quickly gathered up the blonde as carefully as possible without causing further pain while getting to the hospital as fat as possible which to normal civilians…they couldn't even keep track of their speed.

**Hospital lobby: Front Desk**

The hospital doors blew open as the ANBU carried the injured child to the desk. Dog spoke as weasel tried using healing jutsu to help slow the bleeding. "Have Sosuke Kajuki in Naruto's personal room as soon as possible…" he said as the small group of three began to make their way to Naruto's room until they heard it…

"WE REFUSE TO GIVE MEDICAL NEEDS TO THIS…THIS…DEMON!" Shouted the desk attendant as she stood up fast enough to knock over her chair. "THAT DEMON IS NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"I see…" Dog said as he pulled out his ninjato and made straight for the woman. "Then you leave me no choice…" Dogs mask somehow managed to take a darker look to it as weasel kept his path to Naruto's room.

The woman stumbled over her now fallen chair and onto the floor. "W-wait! P-please don't!" She said as she started to cry.

Dog paused in his path towards her. "…will you give medical treatment to Naruto?"

The woman nodded her head so fast that dog could have sworn she used the **Hiraishin**.

"…Very well." Dog said as he sheathed his sword and proceeded to walk as fast as he could to Naruto's room.

The woman sat up shakily as she cried tears of gratitude for the ANBU sparing her life…until she heard a throat being cleared…she paled considerably before slowly turning her head towards the doors of the hospital.

There, in the doorway, was none other than the Hokage and two squads of ANBU. Even though she could not see behind the masks…she could tell they were glaring at her.

"…I assume that Naruto will be given treatment from now on?" Hiruzen said as he kept his face passive…one of his _many_ talents he had learned from surviving three wars. The woman nodded again and the hokage simply walked past her and down the hall and up the stairs to Naruto's room. "I want one of the squads to stay down here and run security, stay by the stairs and if anyone tries to come up with out a reason to do with a medical crisis, a new patient or Naruto then turn them back. If anyone resists then you have permission to break a few bones…" The old man said as he and the other squad of ANBU made their way to Naruto.

The ANBU at the stairs couldn't help but grin evily as a crowd of angry villagers from outside started to come towards the stairs. The ANBU with a bird mask looked at the other three members and they nodded and at the same time, pulled out their swords and got in a ready stance.

An ANBU with a cat mask giggled. "This should be fun, ne?" The rest of the squad gave their own chuckles as the crowd came closer. The cat ANBU giggled again in delight. "I love it when things like this happen…NOW LET THE FUN BEGIN!" she shouted as shes and the rest of the squad blurred towards the crowd.

YO! I hope you like it cause honestly…IT'S THE BEST I HAVE DONE….EVER!

Anyways, this story will be naru/ino/saku. If you don't like them then go read something else because so far this is one of my favorite pairings.

ALSO I will be using the katana "yamato" from Devil May Cry and the only thing I will use from that sword is the ability "judgement cut" if you don't know what this is then either look it up or wait for me to reveal it.

AND I OWN NONE OF ANYTHING I USE IN THIS STORY!


	2. My name is Kurama

Jounin Sensei Naruto Uzumaki: The Beginning

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Naruto OR any other things I use from other anime. For example: I will use the ability "Judgment Cut" from the anime/game series "Devil May Cry".**

Normal talk: "Yo!"

Thoughts: "_Yo!"_

Radio Headsets: _"Delta…respond…."_

Demon talk: **"Damn mortals…"**

Demon thoughts: **'I'm going to give you the biggest headache you will ever get…'**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Last time: The ANBU at the stairs couldn't help but grin evilly as a crowd of angry villagers from outside started to come towards the stairs… An ANBU with a cat mask giggled. "This should be fun, ne?" The rest of the squad gave their own chuckles as the crowd came closer. The cat ANBU giggled again in delight. "I love it when things like this happen…NOW LET THE FUN BEGIN!" she shouted as shes and the rest of the squad blurred towards the crowd._

**AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: The training begins**

**Bottom of the stairwell**

Screams of pain were heard from the crowd as the ANBU blurred through them breaking as many bones as possible as they also cut some of the people just to add pain to the equation.

"GOD I LOVE MY JOB!" Sparrow said as he broke another mans nose after giving said man four punches to the chest which shattered three ribs and fractured two.

The rest of the squad laughed joyfully as they enjoyed their dominance over the civilians. "AHHH, THE BEAUTY OF THE PHRASE 'PAYBACK IS A BITCH!'" Shouted boar as he swept the legs out from beneath two of the people and immediately broke their arms before moving to the next.

"THEN LET'S MAKE IT EVEN BETTER!" Cat screamed as she and the rest of the squad burst into the remaining crowd leaving moaning people behind.

**Waiting room outside of Naruto's room**

Sarutobi paced around in circles waiting for any progress to be made as medics ran to and from the room with blood all over them. This especially worried him as each time the ran from the room, there was even more blood.

The ANBU that were there with the old man watches as he chewed his nails…they had never seen their leader this worried about anyone.

**Inside the room**

"FUCK, WE NEED MORE BANDAGES IN HERE! JUMO, GET MORE WATER AND MORPHINE WE HAVE TO STOP THE BLEEDING….WHERE THE HELL ARE THE BLOOD PILLS!" Sosuke yelled as he did his best to repair the young boys chest…he was nearly through when blood just started flooding out of naruto's mouth and onto the surgical table.

Sosuke ran a quick diagnostic jutsu over the boys chest and paled at what he discovered. _'This kid…it will be a miracle if he lives through the night…I'm so sorry Naruto." _Sosuke shed a tear but just as quickly got back to repairing the boys lungs…which had been torn in 4 different places.

…

It had been five hours since the operation started and Hiruzen was staring as the medics walked out with tired expressions and covered in blood. The medics shuffled down the hallway to the changing rooms as they had wanted to get out of their blood soaked clothes.

Hiruzen slowly walked into the room and was appalled by what he saw…the boy was covered in bandages from his head to his hip…his chest still looked slightly deformed and he could still tiny little blots of blood seeping through the bandages.

The old man stepped next to Sosuke and asked the question that even though he knew the answer…he just couldn't help it. "…will…will he make it?"

"…I don't know Hokage-sama…I really don't…it will be a miracle for him to survive the night…" Sosuke said as he shed more tears alongside his leader.

They just couldn't believe that…the bundle of joy…the hyperactive kid…the knucklehead of a child…was quite possibly not going to live through the night.

Sarutobi went to his knees by naruto's bedside and held the boys hand as he cried. _'I'm so sorry Naruto…I failed you…your father…and your mother…I hope you can forgive an old man…'_

**Inside the seal**

Naruto had been walking through this…sewer…since he had woken up '_the villagers probably dumped me down here…again_' He thought as he continued to walk through the dark water filled tunnels.

However, unknown to Naruto, there was a giant fox behind bars of a cage like the bars of a cell in prison that opened its eyes revealing dark blood colored eyes, with slit-like pupils. **'Hmm…so…my jailor is finally here to greet me.'** It thought as it watched the young boy enter through the large door.

Naruto sighed as he finally made it into some sort of chamber like room, but what got him curious was the fact that there were bars the had the width of three men and the length of two or maybe even three Hokage buildings. _'But, why would they be in a sewer…but…this room is too big to be in the sewer. So if this isn't the sewer…then where is this place…?'_

Naruto had begun to open his mouth to speak as he stopped in front of the cage, but was cut off before he could do so.

"**So…you're finally here, child…"**

Naruto gave a yelp of surprise and fell on his backside when he stumbled backwards. "H-hello?"

"**I'm here, kit."**

Naruto for the life of him couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. **"Behind the bars kit…"** Naruto looked into the darkness behind said bars and watched as two enormous eyes began to open and stared into the black pupils as he stumbled backwards a little more out of fright.

"W-who are you mister?"

"**In time kit, you will know…in time, but for now what you need to know is that you are dying…"**

Naruto's eyes widened as he listened. "B-but…I just got saved by the old man…how can I be dying…I haven't even become hokage yet…I can't die yet!"

"**I…understand you kit, but…there is nothing I can do that wont backfire on your mental health…you mental state is just to fragile for me to do something…I…I am…sorry…"** Said the deep bass tone of voice behind the bars as the eyes stared at him in…sadness and a bit of…guilt?

"I…see…so it's all over? ...my life ends before it even begins?"

"…**yes…kit."**

"If I'm going to die…may I have the name of the person I spent my last moments with…even if it IS in a sewer of all places to die." Naruto said as tears streamed down his dirt covered face causing the dirt to build in the tears as it rolled down his cheeks which ironically, was cleaning Naruto's face as it went.

"**My name…is Kurama…but, I'm more commonly known to you humans as…the Kyuubi no Kitsune…" **

**END**

**I'm sorry about this chap being short and all i will try to make the rest Atleast 3-5,000 words but anyways I hope you people like it please review and a special thank you to the people who reviewed first. **

**Your reward: A CYBER COOKIE =3**

**Also, I will try to have the next chapter up by this weekend**

**LATER!**


End file.
